


Bus Ride

by cyanically



Category: AKB48
Genre: Bus Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Not Wearing Underwear, Penis Envy, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 20:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyanically/pseuds/cyanically
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You would think they didn't have houses, the way they do it all over the place. As the saying goes, someone gets ridden hard and put away wet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bus Ride

“Ohayou.” Atsuko greeted as she got onto the bus. It was still dark out, so most of the girls were sleeping, but the ones who were awake, greeted her sleepily.

She made her way to where Yuko and Sayaka was sitting and stared at the Team K captain with a coaxing look, bumping her knees repeatedly against the seat. Taking the hint, Sayaka sighed as she gathered her belongings and moved to an empty seat in the front.

Yuko arched an eyebrow at the manipulative Ace, who looked extremely pleased at the turn of events. “You are so spoiled.”

“Good morning!” Atsuko smiled sunnily at Yuko, not at all remorseful.

“Good mm-“ Yuko was interrupted by Atsuko’s lips on hers.

The kiss, that solid contact, was what Atsuko had been craving for all week long. Their busy schedules made it so that they could hardly meet, the few times that they did at a shoot, or an interview, they had tried to make the most of but it was just not enough.

Yuko moaned into the kiss, her hand travelling up to pull Atsuko’s body closer. Her eyes shot open as her hands travelled up across her lover’s back, finding her braless.

Grinning, Atsuko turned her head to murmur against Yuko’s jaw, “Easy access dress.”

The older girl snorted with quiet laughter. “If someone had told me two months ago that a horny Maeda Atsuko was going to be whispering ‘easy access dress’ at me, I would’ve tried to slap the crazy out of them.”

Atsuko ducked down, hidden behind the seat in front of them and slid the straps of her cotton dress off her shoulders. Coyly pulling the front of her dress down, she did a slow reveal of her cleavage.

“This is a bad idea,” Yuko said, her eyes never leaving Atsuko’s chest. Her mouth hung open as Atsuko pulled the top right over her breasts, making them bounce slightly as they popped out into the open. “So bad.”

Atsuko smirked, and ran her hands sensuously over her exposed body, cupping them together to offer them to her lover. Her nipples were erect and standing up pertly on the creamy expanse of flesh.

Yuko had to swallow twice to get rid of the drool that had collected before she could speak. “No,” she said hoarsely. “No, no no.” Pulling Atsuko’s top up, she inhaled sharply as her fingers brushed against the soft curves.

It was just too risky, Yuko thought. Granted, they were at the back and the few seats in front of them were conveniently empty. There was music playing just loud enough that they wouldn’t be heard if they kept it down.

The people seated closest to them were Sayaka, Yuka and a slumbering Kana; all of them trusted (ex)-K mates. But Yui was sleeping soundly at the very last seat just behind them, stretched out comfortably across the four seats.

“Yui’ll see, Acchan,” Yuko warned her lover.

“Then ask her to move to the front,” Atsuko replied petulantly.

“You really are spoiled rotten. You’re lucky Team K is so protective of us ‘cause Sae and Sayaka dote on you like crazy. I’m not going to let you abuse your power like that.”

But as the saying goes, when Maeda Atsuko wants something, etc. She abruptly scooted up on her knees in her seat and straddled Yuko. Glancing behind her to make sure no one was watching, Atsuko hitched her dress up to uncover her trump card.

It was all Yuko could do to not to attack Atsuko right there and then. The girl was naked beneath her dress- completely shaven bare, the smooth nether lips were plump and glistening slightly in the strips of street lights shining in through the bus window.

In a display of extraordinary strength, Yuko lifted Atsuko up and carried her like a child to the back seat. Making sure that Atsuko’s modesty was intact, she roughly nudged Yui with her knee to rouse her. “Yokoyama, wake up.”

A drowsy Yui blinked up at the sight of her revered Maeda Atsuko giggling and clinging like a panda to her highly esteemed team and sub-unit mate, Oshima Yuko. Yuko jerked her head to the front of the bus wordlessly and that was all it took for Yui to quickly scramble down the aisle.

Yuko flopped down into the vacated spot and shifted inside, hoping the seats in front of them were high enough to hide behind. Atsuko dipped her head to kiss Yuko’s neck, her hands tangled in soft sweet-smelling hair. Shuddering slightly as Yuko’s hands ran up and down her skin under her dress, she arched her body to press against the smaller girl.

“You’re driving me insane,” Yuko groaned out as Atsuko writhed on her lap, putting pressure against the core of her arousal.

Pushing the top of her dress down, Atsuko exposed her breasts again to Yuko, who immediately nuzzled the soft mounds of flesh, no longer caring about restraint. She squeezed and lifted Atsuko’s breasts, alternating between kissing and biting lightly on each side. Taking a nipple into her mouth, she sucked on it while expertly flicking her tongue over the stiff nub.

Atsuko loved getting her breasts attended to almost as much as Yuko seemed to find endless enjoyement in them, but the burning need between her thighs was starting to almost hurt. Her pussy clenched and twitched ceaselessly in sympathetic pleasure to the attention her breasts were getting from Yuko.

“Yuko, need you to touch me,” she whispered brokenly, her hips arching to grind against Yuko’s body for relief. 

“Oh shit, baby, you’re dripping,” breathed Yuko, almost in awe, as she slid her thumb up along Atsuko’s drenched inner thighs to where the source of that wet heat was.

Atsuko bucked against Yuko’s hand, hissing as she felt the thumb rasping across her swollen clit. “Inside, please,” she begged, pressing her need against the other girl in a desperate attempt for friction.

With one hand gripping Atsuko’s hip, Yuko maneuvered her lover onto her lap and slid inside the girl easily with three fingers.

Atsuko threw her head back in pleasure, mouth open in a silent scream as Yuko worked her hand deeper into her. Yuko shifted forward to get a better angle, she snaked her arm around Atsuko’s waist and held on firmly as she thrusted even harder, flattening the heel of her hand against her.

It was an awkward position but she wasn’t complaining, Yuko grunted as she continued moving inside Atsuko. Not for the first time, Yuko contemplated how convenient it would be if she were a boy.

“Wish I had a cock,” she muttered. An alarmingly loud moan answered her and Atsuko clenched tightly around her fingers. With a grin, Yuko drove her hips upwards, thrusting into Atsuko harder. “Like that idea, do you?”

“Ohfuckyes.” 

“You’d like riding my cock, wouldn’t you? Have me buried deep inside until you come?”

It was going to end really quickly the way things were heating up. Also, everyone in the bus was going to know exactly what was going on if they didn’t already. Yuko tilted her head up to capture Atsuko’s lips in a deep kiss to muffle some of the sounds.

Atsuko thrust down onto Yuko and came hard, spasming all around Yuko as she gasped for air. Yuko maintained the pressure until Atsuko’s shuddering slowed.

Still breathing hard from the exertion, Atsuko pulled Yuko into another kiss. Her hands roaming across Yuko’s body demandingly. “Your turn.”

“It’s okay, I don’t hafta,” Yuko said between kisses. “We’ll be reaching the TV station soon anyway.”

“Yeah, but don’t you wanna come, baby?” Atsuko breathed into Yuko’s ear, undulating her hips sexily. “Don’t you wanna come inside me?”

Yuko’s arousal ratcheted with that. “Oh shit.” She fumbled with the waistband of her pants, cursing her lack of foresight to be wearing such restrictive clothing. Thrusting her hand into her pants, she began frantically fingering herself, hissing against the crook of Atsuko’s neck.

“Does that feel good?” Atsuko panted into Yuko’s ear. She thrust down to press against Yuko in time with the hand movements.

“Yeaahh, fuck.”

The extra weight of Atsuko’s body pressed rhythmically against her hand and up against her clit, coupled with the ace hotly whispering the filthiest things imaginable to her, drove her over the edge. 

“Wha-?” Was all Yuko could manage as she blinked to clear her head from the fuzzy afterglow of her explosive orgasm.

Atsuko peppered kisses all over Yuko’s face, nuzzling her nose into her hair and breathing in her lover’s scent. “You okay?”

“Mhm.” Yuko groaned as she leaned back against the headrest and pulled her hand out of her pants. Atsuko grabbed Yuko’s wrist and started cleaning the wet fingers with her mouth, humming happily as she tasted both herself and Yuko on them.

Yuko stared in rapt fascination at what was going on before her, brain short-circuiting as the innocent face of AKB48 shamelessly sucked on her come-coated fingers. “Oh my god!”

“Shh,” Atsuko shushed her, highly amused by her reaction. “You’ll wake everyone.”

“That was- wow. Oh man, have you always been this nasty?”

“Oshima-san, keep up that kind of talk and we’ll need to go another round.”

Yuko pulled Atsuko into a bear hug, which was returned enthusiastically. “You’re perfect. I love you,” she declared with utter certainty.

Atsuko pulled away from Yuko to look at her with clear, bright eyes and smiled. “Kimi ga suki da,” she whispered softly. “Itsumo.”

Sayaka cleared her throat very loudly in front of them and they jumped, turning to see the captain with her back to them to preserve some sense of decorum. “We’re almost there. Yuttan’s made various ‘coming by bus’ and ‘bus ride’ jokes in front of the minors. Sae had to physically restrain Jurina from coming back here to ask you what it means.”

Upon alighting at the studio, the shorter ace had to endure the knowing smirks from her team mates while Atsuko cheerfully made up a funny story about bus rides to appease Jurina’s persistent queries.

Definitely the last time they had sex in a public place, Yuko thought. But not if Atsuko had anything to say about that.


End file.
